After School Horror
by HyuieYunnie
Summary: [Twoshoot] Tao tertidur di tempat tidur UKS, tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari tempat tidur sebelah yang mengintrupsi pendengarannya."Pegang yang kuat tangan dan kakinya.". Rasa takut sontak membuatku memejamkan mata."Hey kau, periksa tempat tidur sebelah, bungkam saja sekalian." Tao/Kris/Other
1. Chapter 1

Author : Hyuie

Cast : Huang Zi Tao, Wu Yi Fan, and Other

Genre : Romance, Horror.

Length : Twoshoot

Summary : Tao tertidur di tempat tidur UKS, tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari tempat tidur sebelah yang mengintrupsi pendengarannya."Pegang yang kuat tangan dan kakinya.". Rasa takut sontak membuatku memejamkan mata. Tao maraba saku roknya mencoba mencari ponselnya. Tanpa sengaja ponsel Tao terjatuh dari tempat tidur."Hey kau, periksa tempat tidur sebelah, bungkam saja sekalian."tubuh Tao pun bergetar mendengar suara itu.

Desclaimer : Cerita ini adalah remake dari sebuah buku yang berjudul After School Horror. Mungkin alurnya akan sama seperti dibukunya karena Hyuie memang ingin mengeluarkan kesan seram di ff ini. Tapi semua Cast dicerita ini milik Tuhan YME, milik orang tua nya dan milik agensinya. Hyuie cuman minjem mereka buat cerita ini. Dan cerita ini milik Hyuie. NO BASH..!NO COPAS..! GS untuk Tao.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~ ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

Ada yang bilang, pada saat kau jatuh cinta maka matamu buta, telingamu tuli, kewaspadaan menurun dan berbagai pengaruh degradasi kualitas indra manusia lainnya. Begitu besarnya pengaruh perasaan yang disebut cinta itu.?

Tao merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur UKS. Hari ini adalah jadwalnya pelajaran Kimia. Entah mengapa pelajaran kimia tak pernah bisa menarik minatnya. Apa saja yang bisa dilakukan selain duduk terkantuk-kantuk memandangi papan tulis penuh simbol-simbol kimia organik yang tak dimengertinya. Di liriknya tempat tidur disebelah tirai ... kosong.

 **Tao POV**

Tumben UKS sepi. Hmmm...sepertinya, tidak terlalu banyak pelajaran yang membosankan hari ini. Biasanya, UKS ramai dengan murid yang punya keluhan sama denganku. Yaaa walaupun aku belum pernah masuk UKS, setiap mau ke toilet, aku melewatinya dan aku sering terlihat beberapa murid mondar-mandir keluar masuk. Perlahan-lahan, ku pejamkan mata ku mulai terasa berat dan aku pun mulai tertidur.

Aku merasakan hawa dingin, tangan ku mencoba beraba-raba mencari selimut, tetapi aku tidak menemukan apa-apa. Aku membalikkan badan kekiri lalu menekuk kaki ku sampai menyentuh dada. Posisi meringkuk begini biasanya bisa mengurangi rasa dingin. Aku mencoba untuk tidur lagi. Merasakan otot-otot ku mulai lemas, mataku terasa berat, dan aku pun terlempar ke alam mimpi.

 **Tao POV End.**

Semilir angin menerpa pipi Tao, dengan kantuk yang masih dirasakannya, dia menerawang memandangi pucuk-pucuk pohon yang terlihat dari jendela UKS. Dari kejauhan dia melihat seorang berjalan kearahnya. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar tidak menentu, sebuah memori lama yang sangat akrab sedang bermain-main dikepalanya. Bayangan itu semakin dekat dengannya, detak jantung Tao pun semakin kencang lalu tanpa sadar kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

" _Appa..?"_

Perasaan rindu yang tertumpuk selama dua tahun belakangan ini, membuat Tao sepontan berlari, lalu memeluk appa nya. Ada rasa nyaman luar biasa saat tangan Appa membelai rambutnya.

 _Kapan terakhir aku dibelai seperti ini? Rasanya,sudah lama sekali..._

 _Ah... tidak juga, eomma sering membelaiku. Sepertinya ada tangan lain yang juga membelaiku beberapa hari , tangan siapa..?_

Tao mengingat dengan susah payah. Belaian itu, bukan belaian orang tuanya, tetapi bisa memberinya rasa aman dan bahagia. Dia cuma bisa mengingat kalau belaian itu berasal dari laki-laki yang punya hubungan dekat dengannya.

Tao terkejut. Ada suara ribut terdengar dari tempat tidur sebelah. Tao pun mencoba mengintip melalui celah-celah tirai yang memisahkan tempat tidur nya dengan tepat tidur sebelahnya.

"Pegang yang kuat tangan dan kakinya."

"Tutupi wajahnya dengan bantal."

"Agh..ugh...ugh."

"Pegang kakinya yang kuat."

Rasa takut sontak membuat Tao memejamkan matanya. Dari celah tirai tadi Tao bisa melihat tiga orang laki-laki berbadan cukup besar sedang memegangi seorang laki-laki lainnya yang terbaring di tempat tidur tersebut. Seorang dari antara ketiga laki-laki itu sedang memegang bantal untuk membekap wajah laki-laki yang terbaring tersebut sampai meronta-ronta.

' _Sepertinya, mereka sedang mencoba untuk membunuh laki-laki yang terbaring itu'_ batin Tao.

Tao maraba saku roknya mencoba mencari ponselnya. Mungkin saja dia bisa menelpon seseorang di kontak ponselnya untuk menolong laki-laki itu. Karena terburu-buru mencari ponselnya tanpa sengaja ponsel Tao terjatuh dari tempat tidur.

 _ **Prakk~**_

Ponsel Tao pun terjatuh dari tempat tidur lalu membentur lantai. Tubuh Tao pun gemetaran saking takutnya karena takut ketahuan oleh ketiga laki-laki yang sedang mencoba membunuh itu.

"Hey kau, periksa tempat tidur sebelah, bungkam saja sekalian."tubuh Tao pun bergetar mendengar suara itu. Tiba-tiba tirai pemisah tempat tidur itu tersibak lalu seorang laki-laki mencoba untuk memegang tangannya. Tao pun meronta-ronta sambil mencoba menghindari laki-laki itu.

"Tao...Tao...bangun."

Tao merasakan sentuhan halus dilengannya. Pelahan Tao membuka matanya. Yang pertama Tao lihat adalah wajah suster Lee, suster penjaga UKS yang sedang memegang dahinya.

"Sebaiknya kamu pulang Tao. Badanmu panas sekali. Kalau sakit kenapa berangkat sekolah.?" Tanya suster Lee pada Tao yang kelihatan bingung.

Tao pun mengedarkan pandangannya kepenjuru ruang UKS. Matanya mencoba mencari ketiga laki-laki tadi yang ada di bayangannya. Tao pun menyibak tirai disamping tempat tidurnya namun yang ada hanya meja dan kursi.

"Suster Lee, tempat tidur yang ada disini kemana.?"tanya Tao pada Suster Lee yang masih ada disampingnya. Suster Lee mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Tempat tidur apa.? Dari dulu memang hanya ada satu tempat disini. Nanti kalau tempat tidurnya ada dua pasti banyak siswa yang membolos disini." Jawab suster Lee sambil tersenyum manis lalu mengambil obat untuk Tao.

"Ini obat untuk penurun panas." Suster Lee pun menyerahkan beberapa obat untuk Tao minum.

' _Saat aku masuk tadi sepertinya ada dua tempat tidur, tapi kenapa sekarang hanya satu.? Bahkan tempat ini pun tidak cukup untuk menampung dua tempat tidur.'banyak pertanyaan berkecambuk di pikirannya._

Tao pun mememutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal. Tao juga sudah menghubungi umma nya kalau dia demam tinggi. Ini yang membuat Tao bingung, saat dia berangkat sekolah padi tadi dia merasa sehat-sehat saja. Ini memang yang pertama kalinya dia pura-pura sakit dan tertidur di UKS. Sebagai siswa pindahan dua bulan yang lalu, Tao belum tahu banyak tentang sekolah ini. Teman sebangkunya, Baekhyun lebih sering mengajak Tao ke kantin atau ke ruang seni untuk bertemu Chanyeol kekasihnya.

Malam ini akan berlangsung pentas seni di sekolah Tao yang akan dimulai jam 19.00. Tao pun baru menyelesaikan background panggung. Tao pun membereskan alat-alat yang tadi dia pakai untuk menghias background.

' _apakah Kris sudah datang.?'_ Batin Tao, sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut aula. Lalu pandangannya melihat Kris yang sedang melambaikan tangannya padanya. Kris adalah pacarnya Tao yang baru saja jadian seminggu yang lalu.

Tao bisa melihat Kris yang sedang berlari kearahnya sambil tersenyum.

"Apa sudah selasai pekerjaanmu Tao.?"Tanya Kris yang masih tersenyum lembut pada Tao.

"Sudah kok Kris ge. Rencananya sih aku akan pulang dulu untuk mandi."Jawab Tao sambil membereskan barang bawaannya.

"Kalau begitu aku antar ya, aku juga mau pulang dulu." Kris pun membantu Tao membawa barang-barangnya.

Mereka berdua pun sampai saat acara sudah mulai. Kris langsung menarik Tao ke arah ruang OSIS.

"Kamu tunggu disini sebentar ya." Kata Kris sambil meninggalkan Tao didepan ruang OSIS. Tao pun menunggu di bangku didepan ruang OSIS. Pikirannya menerawang saat dirinya dan Kris bertemu.

Sejak hari pertama Tao masuk ke sekolah barunya ini dia mengenal Kris sebagai anak kelas sebelah yang cukup pendiam dan tidak terlalu banyak berinteraksi dengan siswa lain. Kris selalu memperhatikannya saat dirinya lewat di depan kelasnya. Kris pu mendekati Tao saat makan dikantin lalu mengantar Tao saat hendak pulang. Mereka pun menjadi dekat lalu tak lama kemudian Kris menyatakan cintanya pada Tao.

Sejak mengenal Kris, Tao tidak pernah melihat Kris pergi bersama teman-temannya. Bahkan Kris tidak pernah pergi ke kantin selain dengan Tao. Sejujurnya Tao belum terlalu mengenal karakter Kris. Mungkin dengan mereka pacaran Tao bisa mengenal Kris lebih lagi.

"Heii..kau melamun ya Tao.?" Tepukan dipundaknya pun menyadarkannya dari pikirannya tadi. Tao masih saja menatap Kris dengan perasaan tidak menentu.

"Ayo ikut aku sebentar." Kris menarik tangan Tao kearah ruang kelasnya.

"Kita ngapain disini Kris.?" Tanya Tao heran.

"Sebentar saja Tao...Aku punya kejutan untuk mu." Kris pun menyuruh Tao untuk menutup matanya. Lalu Tao merasa Kris memakaikan sesuatu pada lehernya. Kris pun menyuruh Tao membuka matanya.

"Kalung.?" Tanya Tao sambil memegang kalung yang terpasang di lehernya. Sebuah kalung yang terbuat dari emas putih mengkilat dan sebuah cincin didalamnya.

"Tao..sudah lama aku menyimpan kalung itu. Tadinya aku menunggu kepada siapa aku akan memberikan kalung itu. Tapi tiba-tiba kau datang, dan saat itu lah aku merasa kau lah orang yang tepat."

Kris pun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Tao lalu mencium kening Tao. Ciuman yang menunjukan betapa senangnya seorang Kris saat ini. Kris pun memeluk Tao yang berada didepannya. Mereka terus berpelukan, sampai sebuah sinar menyilaukan mata Tao.

"Tao.? Apa yang kau lakukan didalam kelas sendirian seperti ini.?"

 _ **DEG**_

' _sendirian.?'_ Tanya Tao dalam batinnya.

Tao pun melihat ke setiap sudut kelas. Benar saja dia sendirian disini. Rasa takut pun menyergap dalam diri Tao. Bukankah tadi ada Kris bersamanya? Tapi kemana dia.

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Luhan menghampirinya yang masih saja mematung ditempatnya berdiri tadi.

"Tao kau tidak kenapa-kenapa kan.? Tanya Kyungsoo yang berdiri disebelahnya sambil mengusap punggung Tao.

Tao pun langsung memegang kalung yang Kris berikan tapi padanya. Mungkin dengan begini rasa takutnya akan hilang, pikir Tao.

"Hei.? Bukankah itu kalung milik Kris.?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada terkejutnya. Sontak Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mencoba melihat leher Tao, dan mereka berdua pun langsung shock dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Tao pun heran kenapa teman-temannya begitu shock saat melihat kalungnya.

"Ka-kau dapat kan dari mana kalung itu Tao.?"Tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada gugupnya, sepertinya dia ketakutan. Tapi ketakutan karena apa.?

"Emm.. Kris memberikan pada ku tadi." Jawab Tao dengan lancarnya tanpa melihat ekspresi ketiga temannya itu. Wajah ketiganya pun memucat ketika mendengar nama Kris keluar dari mulut Tao.

"Oh tidak mungkin..Kyung, Lu tolong panggilkan Park Sonsaenim aku akan bawa Tao keruang kepala sekolah." Kyungsoo dan Luhan pun langsung pergi untuk mencari Park Sonsaenim sedang kan Baekhyun membawa Tao keruang kepala sekolah. Tao pun masih bingung dengan ketiga temannya itu. Tapi dia memilih untuk diam.

Sekarang Tao sudah berada di ruang kepala sekolah. Tadi Hwang Sonsaenim wali kelas Tao sudah menelpon umma Tao untuk datang kesekolah. Setelah umma Tao datang Hwang Sonsaenim pun mengambil buku album. Tao pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Kris ge kemana.?"

Hwang Sonsaenim pun duduk disamping Tao.

"Apakah ini Kris..?" tanya Hwang Sonsaening sambil memperlihatkan foto Kris yang tersimpan di buku album. Tao pun mengangguk tanda bahwa dia kenal dengan orang yang ada di foto tersebut. Baekhyun yang duduk tak jauh dari Tao pun iba melihat Tao seperti itu. Hwang Sonsaenim pun memberikan album itu untuk dilihat umma Tao.

"Kurang lebih 1 tahun yang lalu, sekolah ini menjadi tuan rumah kompetisi basket dan sekolah kami pun menang dalam kompetisi tersebut. Namun ketika jam 8 malam tiba-tiba ada segerombolan tim yang kalah datang ke sini dan entah mengapa mereka semua menyerang siswa kami. Tawuran tak dapat terhindarkan. Bayak korban terluka dan salah seorang siswa kami meninggal. Anak itu terkena luka parah dikepalanya lalu koma selama 7 bulan, lalu meninggal." Jelas Hwang Sonsaenim memulas ceritanya.

"Siswa kami yang meninggal adalah Kris yang ada difoto itu..." Hwang Sonsaenim menambakan dengan lirih. " Kami sangat merasa kehilangan.."

Pikiran Tao pun terlempar akan kenangannya bersama Kris. Diasaat pergi kekantin bersama hingga diantar kerumah. Tao pun meresa shock berat dengan kenyataan yang dia dengar tadi. Bahkan ciuman di keningnya yang Kris berikan tadi saja masih berbekas dalam ingatannya. Sesuatu dari perut Tao pun keluar. Tao memuntahkan semua isi perutnya ke lantai. Semua terkejut dan panik. Umma Tao pun membantu anaknya dengan memijit pelan tengkuk Tao. Yang lainnya pun membantu mencari kan minyak angin, tissue dan sebotol air mineral. Baekhyun pun memperhatikan kalung yang masih berada di leher Tao.

Dulu dia dan teman-temannya pernah bertanya pada Kris untuk apa laki-laki seperti dirinya menyimpan kalung seperti itu. Itu sebabnya kalung itu terkenal diantara teman-temannya. Kalung yang memiliki Cincin ditengahnya. Dan kenapa sekarang kalung itu ada pada Tao. Baekhyun pun mencoba mengambil kalung itu dari leher Tao, namun tiba-tiba tangannya terasa membeku lalu Baekhyun merasa ada hembusan angin dari samping kanannya. Perlahan Baekhyun pun menoleh untuk melihan ada apa disampingnya.

Sosok Kris Yang berdiri setengah meter didepannya. Baekhyun melihat Kris yang terus memandangin tubuh Tao yang terbaring di sofa. Pandangan Kris tertutupin tubuh Umma Tao yang duduk disamping sofa. Baekhyun pun mencoba memberi isyarat padaTao bahwa Kris ada disini. Mama Tao pun hanya memandang bingung kearah Baekhyun.

Di dalam alam bawah sadar Tao pun melihat seseorang mendatanginya dari jauh. Tangan orang itu melambai padanya seolah menyuruhnya untuk menunggu. Tao tidak mengenali orang itu tapi Tao seperti mengenalnya dekat. Samar-samar Tao mengenali wajahnya...itu Kris. Dia juga mengenali jaket yang dikenakan Kris, Jaket ekskul basket berwarna biru. Tao mundur dua langkah dari sosok Kris tersebut, antara sadar dan tak sadar sesuatu memasuki pikirannya. Dia merasa pernah melihat jaket itu. Lalu tiba-tiba saja mimpinya sewaktu di UKS beberapa hari yang lalu muncul dikepalanya.

Jaket itu...yang dipakai murid yang dibunuh itu...

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **TBC.**

 **Walaaaaaa, Berjumpa again bersama Hyuie yang *katanya* manis, imut dan nyebelin ini \\(^_^)/. Hyuie bawa ff baru nihhh. Mianhe, bukannya ngelanjutin STT tapi malah nulis ff baru -_- *bow*. Tapi tenang saja, STT sudah selesai kok tinggal di edit dikit lagi lalu siap untuk di update. Jadi yang nunggu STT update tolong sabar ya. Mianhe juga buat typo di ff ini, karena waktu Hyuie edit ff ini tuh lagi mati lampu rumah Hyuie -_- jadi dengan cahaya yang seadanya Hyuie berkerja keras melewati gelapnya kamar dengan cahaya yang minim, mencoba mengetik disamping lilin yang dijaga supaya tidak mati *okey ini lebay* Intinya sih thanks buat reader-deul/? Yang udah sempetin mampir dan menyempatkan diri buat baca.. Hyuie sayang kaliannnnnn ({}) :* :* :* :*:***


	2. Chapter 2

**Author : Hyuie**

 **Cast : Huang Zi Tao, Wu Yi Fan, and Other**

 **Genre : Romance, Horror.**

 **Summary : Tao tertidur di tempat tidur UKS, tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari tempat tidur sebelah yang mengintrupsi pendengarannya."Pegang yang kuat tangan dan kakinya.". Rasa takut sontak membuatku memejamkan mata. Tao maraba saku roknya mencoba mencari ponselnya. Tanpa sengaja ponsel Tao terjatuh dari tempat tidur."Hey kau, periksa tempat tidur sebelah, bungkam saja sekalian."tubuh Tao pun bergetar mendengar suara itu.**

 **Desclaimer : Cerita ini adalah remake dari sebuah buku yang berjudul After School Horror. Mungkin alurnya akan sama seperti dibukunya karena Hyuie memang ingin mengeluarkan kesan seram di ff ini. Tapi semua Cast dicerita ini milik Tuhan YME, milik orang tua nya dan milik agensinya. Hyuie cuman minjem mereka buat cerita ini. Dan cerita ini milik Hyuie. NO BASH..!NO COPAS..! GS untuk Tao.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~ ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

Dia juga mengenali jaket yang dikenakan Kris, Jaket ekskul basket berwarna biru. Tao mundur dua langkah dari sosok Kris tersebut, antara sadar dan tak sadar sesuatu memasuki pikirannya. Dia merasa pernah melihat jaket itu. Lalu tiba-tiba saja mimpinya sewaktu di UKS beberapa hari yang lalu muncul dikepalanya.

Jaket itu...yang dipakai murid yang dibunuh itu...

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

Tao baru sadar bahwa ini adalah mimpi, ia harus secepatnya bangun agar terbebas dari situasi ini. Tao pun mencoba menggerakkan tangannya namun gagal. Ia tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

' _Ohhh..tidak. Aku tidak bisa menggerakkan seluruh badanku'_

Tao terus berusaha untuk menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya. Entah keajaiban dari mana ia mulai bisa menggerakkan tangannya. Tao mulai membuka matanya dan mulutnya bergerak-gerak. Semua yang ada diruang itu pun menghela napas lega karena melihat Tao sudah kembali sadar.

Tao nampak seperti orang kebingungan. Matanya menelisik kesetiap penjuru ruangan. Mencoba untuk menemukan sesuatu yang dari tadi terus berputar dikepalanya bagaikan potongan film. Semua orang yang ada diruangan itu dibuat bingung.

Sampai pada suatu titik, mata Tao menemukan bayangan Kris yang berdiri disebelah Baekhyun. Kris masih memakai jaket ekskul basket. Dan Tao tidak akan pernah melupakan jaket itu. Jaket yang mirip dengan yang dipakai orang yang ada di UKS didalam mimpinya beberapa hari yang lalu. Entah mengapa Tao merasa takut melihat Kris yang sekarang.

' _Apa mereka tidak bisa melihat Kris.?'_ Batin Tao sambil melihat orang-orang yang ada diruangan ini.

Di pandanginya Baekhyun yang menundukan kepalanya. Ia terlihat seperti ketakutan.

' _Apa mungkin Baekhyun bisa melihat Kris.?'_

Tao menjambak rambutnya sendiri ketika ia merasakan pening yang sangat. Sekelebat kejadian-kejadian bersama Kris kembali memenuhi pikirannya. Sedih, marah, takut, kecewa semua bercampur menjadi satu dipikiran Tao saat ini. Tao duduk sambil menghadap ke arah Baekhyun dengan tatapan memelas.

"Tolong jangan ganggu aku..." ucapnya Tao sambil menangis.

Baekhyun dan semua yang ada diruangan itu pun saling pandang dalam kebingungan. Mata Tao memandang ke arah Baekhyun namun bukan berbicara kepada Baekhyun.

"Aku mohon jangan ganggu aku..aku gak mau ngeliat kamu..pergi..pergi..!" suara Tao meninggi. Air matanya pun tumpah ruah. Eomma nya pun memeluk dia sambil mengusap punggung anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Kris ada disini." Suara Baekhyun yang pelan bahkan hampir seperti berbisik membuyarkan suasana penuh ketegangan itu.

"Dia ada disebelahku." Ucap Baekhyun lagi sambil memandang Kris yang masih berdiri mematung memangdangi Tao.

Atmosfir diruangan itu pun berubah menjadi mencekam. Entah sejak kapan kaki Hwang Sonsaenim pun ikut bergetar ketakutan. Eomma Tao pun mengambil kalung yang ada dileher sang anak lalu berjalan kesamping Baekhyun. Tempat Kris –yang katanya- berdiri disitu..

"Ini, ahjumma kembalikan kalungnya. Tolong jauhi Tao, dunia kalian berbeda." Tangan eomma Tao membeku di udara, semua mata tegang menunggu.

Hening...sunyi...

Dalam pandangan Baekhyun, Kris tersenyum kepadanya. Memberi isyarat supaya Tao menyimpan kalung itu. Lalu tak lama kemudian Kris melambaikan tangannya dan menghilang begitu saja.

Tao mengusap matanya lalu berjalan mendekati eommanya."Kris sudah pergi eomma."

Dua hari kemudian Tao dan eomma nya bertemu dengan Nyonya Wu eomma nya Kris. Mereka mengembalikan kalung milik Kris pada Nyonya Wu. Nyonya Wu sempat shock melihat kalung milik anaknya bisa ada pada gadis yang bernama Tao itu. Seingatnya kalung itu telah disimpan di laci kamarnya. Awalnya Nyonya Wu mengira Tao mempermainkannya. Namun setelah melihat kesedihan terpancar dari mata Tao, Nyonya Wu pun sadar bahwa anak itu bersungguh-sungguh.

Setelah semua yang dialami Tao, kini Tao mengikuti terapi psikiater. Orang tuanya khawatir kalau Tao mengalami trauma karena kejadian Kris beberapa waktu lalu. Sentuhan dengan alam lain biasanya membekas lama dan menyebabkan korbannya trauma.

Kasus penyerangan terhadap siswa yang menewaskan Kris pun kembali dibuka. Kini polisi kembali menyelidiki penyebab Kris meninggal. Memang sejak awal polisi mencurigai bahwa ada kekerasan lain sebelum benturan benda keras dikepala Kris. Mimpi Tao sewaktu tertidur di UKS menjadi pertimbangan dalam usaha polisi menemukan identitas pelaku pembunuhan Kris.

Kini Tao kembali menjalani aktifitasnya seperti biasa. Belajar disekolah lalu pulang kerumah. Mungkin bedanya hanya pada kegiatan pribadinya. Biasanya Tao pergi kekantin bersama Kris. Namun sejak kejadian seminggu yang lalu kini Tao selalu bersama dengan Baekhyun saat pergi ke kantin. Dia merasa ada yang kurang...tanpa adanya Kris disampingnya.

"Tao aku pulang duluan ya. Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu piket." Baekhyun berbicara sambil membukukan badannya meminta maaf pada Tao.

"Tidak apa Baekhyun, nanti aku juga akan dijemput kok." Balas Tao sambil tersenyum.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan Tao..Annyeong." Baekhyun berlari menuju pintu kelas lalu berlari ke arah pintu gerbang sekolah.

Hari ini adalah jadwal piket Tao. Dia tidak sendirian, beberapa siswa dikelasnya pun ada yang sedang piket. Tugas piket Tao hari ini adalah mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan. Tao mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang perpustakaan sambil membawa banyak buku ditangannya. Bahkan sampai menutupi penglihatannya. Karena tidak dapat melihat dengan benar akhirnya Tao terjatuh. Buku yang dibawanya pun berserakan dimana-mana. Tao pun mengambil buku-buku yang tadi dia jatuhkan. Namun kegiatannya terhenti saat sebuah tangan juga mengambil buku yang akan diambilnya. Reflek Tao pun melihat siapa pemuda yang membantunya mengambilkan buku.

 _ **Deg..**_

' _Tidak mungkin'_

"Kris..." Kata itu keluar dari mulutnya begitu saja. Pemuda yang ada didepan Tao pun mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Ahh maaf..aku hanya ingin membantu."ucap pemuda itu pada Tao yang masih mematung memandangi wajah orang yang ada didepannya. Wajah itu mengingatkan Tao pada wajah Kris yang dia ingat. Tao pun tersadar lalu meminta maaf pada orang itu.

"Aku yang harusnya minta maaf. Tapi terima kasih ya untuk bantuanmu." Jawab Tao sambil membenarkan posisi buku yang dibawanya.

"Sepertinya kau juga butuh bantuan untuk membawa semua buku itu."ucap pemuda yang wajahnya mirip dengan Kris.

"Kalau tidak keberatan, sepertinya aku butuh bantuanmu." Jawab Tao sambil tersenyum manis. Entah kenapa Tao menjadi senang saat bertemu pemuda ya ada didepannya ini. Dia seperti sosok Kris yang telah meninggal.

"Baiklah nona manis aku akan membantumu." Pemuda itu mengambil sebagian buku yang dibawa Tao. Lalu tak ada percakapan diantara keduanya.

"Aku Kevin Wu." Ucap pemuda itu memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

' _Wu..? marga nya sama seperti Kris'_

"Aku Huang Zi Tao." Balas Tao sambil tetap berjalan.

"Jadi kau orang yang dibicarakan Eomma.? Wah aku tidak menyangka biasa bertemu dengan kekasih kembaranku." Pemuda yang mengaku bernama Kevin itu pun terlihat bersemangat menanggapi balasan Tao.

"Tunggu. Aku kekasih kembaranmu.? Memang siapa kembaran mu.?" Tao menghentikan langkah kakinya lalu memandang lekat Kevin yang juga berhenti berjalan.

"Jadi Kris tidak mengenalkan ku pada mu. Benar-benar saudara yang durhaka." Lalu Kevin mengumpat pelan.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan." Tao semakin dibuat kebingungan denga ucapan Kevin yang mengebut nama Kris.

"Oke, aku akan mengenalkan diri dari awal. Annyeong, namaku Kevin Wu saudara kembar dari Kris Wu kekasihmu." Ucap Kevin dengan semangat.

' _Ku rasa hidupku akan kembali berwarna.'_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

 **END**

 **Huweeeee :'( Fail banget ya ending nya. Mianhe *bow* Hyuie sedikit menambahkan jalan ceritanya. Tapi malah jadi gaje :( Yasudahlah biarkan ini mengalir dengan sendirinya~. Hyuie mau bahas tentang Fic Hyuie yang STT. Sepertinya Fic itu akan terlambat untuk update. Karena Hyuie sedikit mengubah alur ceritanya. Mianhe *bow* tapi Hyuie secepatnya akan mengupdate Fic itu. Mungkin setelah lebaran. Doa kan saja semoga Hyuie diberi pencerahan supaya dapat menyelesaikan chap 5 STT.**

 **Balesan Review :**

 **.Illusions : Hay hay eonni *lambai tangan* Kita pernah BBMan~ {} Gomawo udah suka sama Fic abal milik Hyuie ini :) Gomawo udah semangatin juga review {}**

 **Kirei Thelittlethieves : Ini udah dilanjut, semoga suka ya~. Gomawo udah review :)**

 **egatoti : Iya dia dibunuh :( sedih emang, tapi harus tabah(?) Gomawo udah review :)**

 **buttao : Enggak horror kok menurut Hyuie, tapi entahlah menurut yang lain. Gomawo udah review :)**

 **celindazifan : Itu ceritanya hantunya Kris. Aneh ya.? Tapi ya sudah lah yang penting BangNaga bahagia(?) Gomawo udah review :)**

 **LVenge : Iya kris yang mati. Dia gak takut cuma shock aja. Hahahaha :D disini sudah diperjelas kalau Tao itu gadis tulen ya :D Gomawo udah review :)**

 **HappyHeichou : Ini Twoshoot. Mungkin karena sangkin shock nya karena tau kalau Kris itu sebenernya udah meninggal. Ini sudah diupdate semoga suka ya~ Gomawo udah review :)**

 **: Wahhhhhh, gomawo atas pujiannya. Iya ini GS :D Ini sudah dilanjut kok, semoga suka ya~ Gomawo udah review :)**

 **Jisane Kotao : Gomawo udah dibilang keren {} mungkin saking mempesonanya seorang Tao jadi sampe Kris yang hantu aja suka sama dia. Gomawo udah review :)**

 **Guest : Iya ini Fic Remake salah satu buku horror. Ini udah dilanjut, semoga suka ya~ Gomawo udah review :)**

 **Guest : Ini udah dilanjut, semoga suka~ Gomawo udah review :)**

 **kthk2 : Ini udah dilanjut kok, semoga suka ya :) Gomawo udah review :)**

 **anoncikiciw : Iya yang meninggal Kris. Yang di UKS itu sebenernya Kris tapi Taonya gak nyadar kalau itu Kris. Gomawo atas pujiannya :) Hyuie masih perlu belajar banyak untuk membuat Fic Horror. Ini udah dilanjut, semoga suka~ Gomawo udah disemangatin dan reviewnya :)**

 **annisakamjong : Wahh..udah ketebak ya.? Iya mereka tega banget :( ini sudah dilanjut, semoga suka ya~ Gomawo udah review :)**

 **PrincessZitao : Ini sudah dilanjut, semoga suka~ iya mereka gak bisa sama Tao, tapi tenang aja ada Kevin yang gantin posisi Kris :) Semoga Hyuie diberi pencerahan untuk membuat KT Romance. Gomawo udah review :)**

 **Ammi Gummy : Gomawo udah dibilang keren {} ini sudah dilanjut, semoga suka ya~ Gomawo udah review :)**

 **Xyln : Udah pernah baca bukunya.? Iya, ini Hyuei terinspirasi bikin remake kan setelah baca buku itu. Ini sudah dilanjut, semoga suka ya~ Gomawo udah review :)**

 **Maaf jika ada kesalahan penulisan nama dan Semoga gak ada yang ketinggalan ya.. Sekali lagi thanks buat reader-deul/? Yang udah sempetin mampir dan menyempatkan diri buat baca.. Hyuie sayang kaliannnnnn ({}) :* :* :* :*:***

 **Oiya, sekilas info untuk para reader-deul yang mau lebih deket sama hyuie/?**

 **You can find me :**

 **Pin : 7DD02924**

 **FB : SHINTA FANNY NOVIRA PUTRI**

 **Yaudah, itu aja /digorok readers/ Sekali lagi thank youuu~ :*:*:*:*:***


End file.
